Renegades
by Wolfcreations20
Summary: One leader... One deputy... One medicine cat... All from different clans. All met the same fate in the same night. Three murder... Three victims... Three warriors with blood on their paws. The clans of the lake, forest, and mountain are sent into turmoil. All refuse to accept it, all must take action. With the chill of Leaf-bare approaching, the clans agree... (Full Summary inside)
1. Summary and Prologue

_**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you're having a wonderful day.**_ _Wolfcreations18_ _ **is back once more, and what do you know, I have yet another story idea here. I wanted to play around with it, so I took the time to make this happen. Here is the summary, prologue, and allegiances. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _One leader... One deputy... One medicine cat..._

 _All from different clans. All met the same fate in the same night._

 _Three murders... Three victims... Three warriors with blood on their paws..._

 _The clans of the lake, forest, and mountain are sent into turmoil from these happenings. All refuse to accept it, all must take action. With the chill of Leaf-bare approaching, the clans agree to exile these murderers from their beloved lands._

 _Pantherclaw of Mountainclan, Stormbringer of Lakeclan, and Nightberry of Forestclan are forced out of their homes with the promise for revenge against the clans that have wronged them. They leave behind paranoid leaders and anxious warriors, but also, they leave behind their wide-eyed kits._

 _Lynxpaw, son of Pantherclaw, just wants to be accepted by the clan that sees him only as a carbon-copy of his father._

 _Ravenpaw, daughter of Nightberry, considers running away from the place she thought would always bring her nothing but comfort and safety._

 _Rainpaw, daughter of Stormbringer, begins to question whether her father's actions were valid or not._

 _Three unfortunate souls, all yearning to be accepted by the clans that banished their parents, brought together by pain and anger. All of them, even the clans, are blind to the darkness brewing in the canopy of misfortune, waiting for the day to strike once more._

 _The descendants of murderers are soon given a choice; to defend the clans that have wronged them, or follow the path of their predecessors. To become warriors, or become renegades. Lynxpaw is worried, Ravenpaw is confused, and Rainpaw is angry._

 _The choice is their's to make._

 _And all choices come with consequences._

…

 _ **A/N: This story will mainly be in the perspective of Lynxpaw, but it will jump to Ravenpaw and Rainpaw as well (as they are also MAJOR characters in the story).**_

 _ **Onto the prologue!**_

…

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Mountainclan Camp- Moonhigh**_

The biting winds of the approaching Leaf-bare season filtered through the open territory and camp of the clan from the mountains. Anybody caught outside of the cave-like dens of the clan suffered through chattering teeth and shivering pelts.

Unfortunately, everyone- from the oldest elder to the tiniest kit- was huddled outside of the comfort and warmth of their dens. All of them gathered inches away from the crevice, where the tall stature of the Mountainclan leader stood, his head tilted downwards as he surveyed his clan. There was no pride in his eyes at the sheer numbers of his clan, at the strength each of his warriors possessed and the skill each apprentice was striving to achieve.

No, what were in his dark green, nearly black colored eyes was the undeniable glimmer of held-in fear.

Because lying in a heap of bloody fur, disfigured limbs, and open wounds was the gruesome sight of the body of his beloved deputy, Cougarstrike.

And standing a mere tail-length from the corpse, with a puddle of blood forming around him, was none other than the deputy's brother, Pantherclaw.

Everyone was silent. None of the warriors dared to step forward, the apprentices could only cower in fear, all of them thinking that they would be next. The elders gaped at the sight in front of them, the queens tried to salvage their kits' innocence by shielding their eyes with their bodies.

Pantherclaw's yellow eyes gleamed in ominous passiveness. His claws were still unsheathed, small clumps of his brother's pelt sticking between the spaces like a stubborn burr. His posture was relaxed, his head tilting to the side with innocence to rival that of the kits. There was nothing on his face; no remorse for what he just did, no anger or fear of what his leader would do with him next, no sliver of sick satisfaction. All that was there was his lips forming a thin line.

The first to make a move was Cougarstrike's mate, Sandcloud. The pale brown and tan furred she-cat rushed forward, disbelief painting her features into a combination of widened eyes and opened mouth. She moved hesitantly, refusing to believe that the mutilated body in front of her was indeed her loving mate. Pantherclaw spared a glance in her direction, quietly sidestepping out of the way and bringing a paw up to his face, inspecting the blood smears on it with sudden interest.

"Why?"

Sandcloud's voice quivered as she spoke, gently touching her nose to where she believed was the shoulder of Cougarstrike. The deputy's brother placed his paw back down, blinking at her with rounded eyes and raised brows. His lips formed a miniscule frown as he casually cocked his head to the side.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Quick as a bolt of lightning, the brown furred she-cat's claws flashed in the moonlight from above. Pantherclaw stiffened as pain scoured across his face, but all he did was take a step back as Sandcloud continued moving forward. Her disbelief was replaced by unrivaled anger, all of it evident on her face with her narrowed amber eyes and revealed teeth. The she-cat spat at the feigned innocence of her mate's killer.

"You know what I mean you cold-blooded murderer! Why would you kill him?"

Her yowls seemed to shatter the shocked spell the clan was under. Most of the warriors began joining in on the yelling, all of them spitting harsh insults and cursing at the dark-furred warrior. Pantherclaw stood where he was, glancing around him before looking up to meet the leveled gaze of the leader.

"Pantherclaw… why? Why would you kill our beloved deputy, your own brother! Were you jealous of his fortune? Why, Pantherclaw!"

This elicited a laugh of pure joy and amusement from said tom, his head tossing back smoothly and his lips pulling into a mirthful grin. The warriors that had advanced towards him suddenly took a step back, mistaking his happiness for the emotion of an insane tom. Pantherclaw's eyes glittered with glee, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Me? Jealous? Hardly, Cliffstar. You are severely mistaken."

"Then… why?"

"Why?" Pantherclaw blinked, his expression of innocence returning before being replaced by a maniacal grin. "Oh, no reason. I just felt like it."

If the warriors had looked closely enough, one would've seen the the tell-tale flicker of his lie. But no, they were too blinded by their anger, too blinded by their sudden hatred and overwhelming horror to take notice. Cliffstar snarled, stepping closer to the edge of the crevice, sending pebbles rolling down the side of the mountain.

"Pantherclaw, for the murder of Cougarstrike, our deputy and your brother, I hereby sentence you into exile. Leave our lands and never return, or we will not hesitate to avenge him with your blood."

"Exile? You've gone soft, Cliffstar."

"Go!"

Pantherclaw narrowed his gleaming yellow eyes, his lips pulling back in a snarl, half of amusement and half of anger. His sleek fur bristled, his muscles rippling underneath his pelt and intimidating all of those around him. Even Cliffstar, flinched back, his ears flattening against his head before he puffed out his chest, straightening his posture.

"Alright, Cliffstar. If that's what you really want, then I'll leave." Pantherclaw raised his head, sincerity weighing his words down as he spoke in a clear tone to all. "But know this… this isn't the last you've seen of me. I'm just letting you know… you are going to wish that you had killed me while you had the chance."

With those word, the black furred tom turned around, staining the ground with his bloody paw prints. The Mountainclan warriors watched with belated breaths as they nervously glanced at each other, questioning the judgement of their leader for letting this murderer live. Pantherclaw stopped at the very entrance of the open camp, sending a glance behind his shoulder and a frown on his face as he looked through the crowd.

 _There…_

Standing closest to the nursery was his teary-eyed mate, a she-cat with silver and white fur that was more endearing to look at than the moon itself. Her icy blue eyes bored into his yellow ones, the color of them paling with the held-in tears. _Silverfrost…_ His eyes wandered away from hers until they met a smaller pair directly beside the she-cat.

 _Lynxkit…_

His only kit was watching with wide eyes, eyes that were yellow like his and speckled with small, barely noticeable icy blue flecks. Pantherclaw could look into his kit's eyes all day, lost in it's beautiful blend of himself and his mate. Lynxkit's predominantly silver pelt fluffed against the cold breeze, a row of white speckles beginning at his shoulders and running down his back. His paws, ear tips, chest, and the tip of his slightly shorter-than-normal tail were black.

The small kit was about to run after him, but stopped short when Silverfrost placed her tail in front of him. Shaking her head when he raised his in question, the tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. Lynxkit frowned in confusion as to why his mother was crying before snuggling against her side, trying to comfort her in any way he could. Pantherclaw felt his heart and body ache, pulling him desperately in the direction of his family.

 _I'm sorry you two… I never wanted to hurt you…_

 _Please… believe me._

With a hefty sigh, the tom turned his head once more, turning his back to his family as he looked out into the open territory. The cold winds blew more harshly, as if begging him to stay.

Gritting his teeth, Pantherclaw pushed against the wind, his tail lashing as he tried hard not to turn back when he heard his kit yowling his name, begging him to come back.

 _I'm sorry…_

 _I'm so sorry..._

…

 _ **Allegiances**_

…

 _ **Mountainclan**_

 _ **Leader:**_ _Cliffstar-_ black furred tom with dark brown tabby stripes and small speckles on sides, very dark green eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ _Larkflight-_ pale brown furred tom with faint white stripes on flanks, bright amber eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ _Peakheart-_ pale brown furred tom with black paws and tail tip, pale green eyes

…

 _ **Warriors**_

 _ **Smokestorm-**_ sleek, silver and grey furred tom with dark grey on chest and legs, white stripes on legs and white tail tip, stormy blue eyes

 _ **Sparrowsand-**_ pale brown and dark brown furred tom with black speckles on chest and back, light green eyes

 _ **Heatherfoot-**_ tan furred she-cat with darker tabby stripes, one dark brown paw and three black paws, yellow-green eyes

 _ **Wolfslash-**_ large, dark grey furred tom with black stripes on legs and chest, white ear tips and tail tip, yellow eyes

 _ **Windstripe-**_ silver and white striped she-cat, light grey paws, light blue eyes

 _ **Echostorm-**_ white furred she-cat with silver stripes on back, black chest and muzzle, stormy blue eyes

 _ **Silverfrost-**_ silver and white furred she-cat, white paws, chest, and ear tips, icy blue eyes

 _ **Greywhisker-**_ light grey tom with darker muzzle and ear tips, amber eyes

 _ **Acornmask-**_ light brown furred tom with lighter brown cheeks, muzzle, and ear tips, light hazel eyes

 _ **Sandcloud-**_ pale brown and tan furred she-cat with black stripes down back, amber eyes

 _ **Littlefang-**_ small, grey and brown furred tom with a black muzzle, pale green eyes

 _ **Tallfire-**_ ginger furred, long-legged tom with golden-brown underbelly and paws, light amber-yellow eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _ **Lynxpaw-**_ silver furred tom with white speckles running down back, beginning at shoulders, black paws, ear tips, chest, and tail tip, yellow eyes flecked with icy blue spots _(Mentor:_ _ **Smokestorm**_ _)_

 _ **Dustpaw-**_ dusty grey furred tom with a white furred face, small, light brown stripes on throat, green eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Tallfire**_ _)_

 _ **Petalpaw-**_ light grey she-cat with white dappled spots, light green eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Echostorm**_ _)_

 _ **Kestrelpaw-**_ russet brown furred tom with grey on flanks, head, and face, white stripes down side of muzzle and tail tip, amber eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Sparrowsand**_ _)_

 _ **Mallowpaw-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey stripes, one light grey paw, light green eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Greywhisker**_ _)_

 _ **Brindlepaw-**_ black furred she-cat with light brown brindle stripes, light grey on toes, yellow eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Sandcloud**_ _)_

 _ **Lionpaw-**_ large, golden furred tom with darker ear tips and tail tip, piercing amber eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Cliffstar**_ _)_

…

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Whitesky-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey stripes on face, sky blue eyes _(expecting kits with_ _ **Wolfslash**_ _)_

 _ **Fawnstep-**_ light brown furred she-cat with white underbelly and flanks, light green eyes ( _expecting kits with_ _ **Acornmask**_ _)_

…

 _ **Elders**_

 _ **Alderclaw-**_ brown and grey furred tom with a greying muzzle, yellow eyes

 _ **Buzzardflight-**_ black furred tom with white flanks and brown paws, yellow-amber eyes

…

…

 _ **Lakeclan**_

 _ **Leader:**_ _Creekstar-_ small, light grey furred she-cat with blue-grey tabby stripes, dark grey underbelly and flanks, dark green eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ _Icefang-_ white furred tom with grey paws and on shoulders, icy blue eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ _Mosspaw-_ light grey furred tom with white speckles on back and paws, green eyes

…

 _ **Warriors**_

 _ **Mottlestream-**_ mottled brown and blue-grey furred she-cat with light grey underbelly, dark blue eyes

 _ **Specklefish-**_ light grey tom with black and white speckles on sides, blue eyes

 _ **Swansong-**_ fluffy white furred she-cat, blue eyes

 _ **Duckfeather-**_ dark brown furred tom with white and black spots on lower back, yellow eyes

 _ **Frogsplash-**_ brown furred tom with white patches on back and chest, misty blue eyes

 _ **Lakeshadow-**_ black furred tom with blue-grey patches on upper back, green eyes

 _ **Greypool-**_ dark grey furred tom with black and white speckles on chest and face, dark blue eyes

 _ **Otterflash-**_ slick, brown furred tom with dark grey splash on chest, yellow eyes

 _ **Stormfrost-**_ dark grey furred tom with lighter paws and ear tips, white tail tip and toes, frosty blue eyes

 _ **Whiteleaf-**_ white furred she-cat with dark brown speckles on neck and chest, green eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _ **Rainpaw-**_ small, blue-grey furred she-cat with black stripes below eyes and running down muzzle, black ear tips, tail tip, and toes, amber-green eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Icefang**_ _)_

 _ **Bluepaw-**_ blue-grey furred tom with dark grey stripes down chest and back, white ear tips and tail tip, dark green eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Stormfrost**_ _)_

 _ **Bubblepaw-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey patches on back, light blue eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Otterflash**_ _)_

 _ **Mistpaw-**_ white furred she-cat with pale grey tabby stripes, pale blue eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Whiteleaf**_ _)_

 _ **Snowpaw-**_ white and light grey furred she-cat with grey stripes down her cheeks and neck, icy blue eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Mottlestream**_ _)_

 _ **Hailpaw-**_ white furred tom with large, dark grey paws and short grey-tipped tail, yellow eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Lakeshadow**_ _)_

 _ **Leopardpaw-**_ light golden brown furred tom with black rosettes, darker paws, ear tips, and tail tip, white tuft on chest, deep blue eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Specklefish**_ _)_

…

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Leafsplash-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with a white splash on chest and one on her back, green eyes _(expecting kits with_ _ **Lakeshadow**_ _)_

…

 _ **Elders**_

 _ **Pondtail-**_ dark grey furred tom with a black tail, white on paws and cheeks, dark blue eyes

 _ **Creekshade-**_ light grey furred she-cat with a black underbelly, legs, and paws, green eyes

…

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

 _ **Leader:**_ _Applestar-_ light brown and white dappled she-cat, red-brown underbelly, green eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ _Badgerthorn-_ silver and black furred tom with a white stripe down his back, dark green eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ _Poppycloud-_ fluffy, grey furred tom with white patches, light blue eyes

…

 _ **Warriors**_

 _ **Wolftail-**_ dark grey furred tom with light grey underbelly and tail, yellow-amber eyes

 _ **Voletooth-**_ dark brown furred tom with light brown underbelly and muzzle, amber eyes

 _ **Softbark-**_ brown furred she-cat with grey patch between ears, bright green eyes

 _ **Fernstrike-**_ ginger furred she-cat with a black patch on back, green eyes

 _ **Aspenfur-**_ white furred she-cat with black patch on left side and lower back, light blue eyes

 _ **Goldenbird-**_ golden brown furred she-cat with brown paws and flanks, light green eyes

 _ **Dappleleaf-**_ cream colored she-cat with a black tortoiseshell pattern, leafy green eyes

 _ **Oakleap-**_ dark brown furred tom with light brown legs, yellow eyes

 _ **Thistlestorm-**_ dark brown furred tom with spiky fur, black stripes from muzzle to lower back, white muzzle and paws, stormy blue eyes

 _ **Cherrynose-**_ black and grey furred she-cat with a white muzzle, amber eyes

 _ **Barkshade-**_ light brown furred tom with small black speckles, darker underbelly, legs, and paws, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _ **Ravenpaw-**_ sleek, black furred she-cat with lighter tail tip and ear tips, faint white speckles on chest and lower back, very dark blue eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Barkshade**_ _)_

 _ **Berrypaw-**_ light grey and blue-grey furred she-cat with dark brown paws and ear tips, dark green eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Applestar**_ _)_

 _ **Owlpaw-**_ dark brown furred tom with black speckles on back and sides, yellow eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Badgerthorn**_ _)_

 _ **Badgerpaw-**_ dark grey furred tom with a white stripe running from nose to tail tip, dark amber eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Voletooth**_ _)_

 _ **Foxpaw-**_ russet and white furred tom with a black stripe along spine, light amber eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Thistlestorm**_ _)_

 _ **Tigerpaw-**_ light amber and dark brown furred she-cat, black tabby markings and white ear tips, light green eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Wolftail**_ _)_

…

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Swallowheart-**_ small, light brown furred she-cat with black stripes around her eyes and paws, amber eyes _(expecting kits with_ _ **Badgerthorn**_ _)_

 _ **Birdspirit-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with white paws and muzzle, blue eyes _(kits with_ _ **Oakleap;**_

 _ **Falconkit-**_ light brown furred tom with white chest and black paws, dark green eyes

 _ **Willowkit-**_ light brown furred she-kit with dark grey paws and legs, dark green eyes _)_

 _ **Kestrelstreak-**_ light brown furred she-cat with black streaks on sides and one on back, light green eyes ( _expecting kits with_ _ **Barkshade**_ _)_

…

 _ **Elders**_

 _ **Leopardtail-**_ light brown furred tom with black spots on body and tail, yellow eyes

 _ **Smokewing-**_ dark grey furred tom with white flanks, light blue eyes

 _ **Goldenfire-**_ golden furred she-cat with ginger brown tabby stripes, amber eyes

…

 _ **A/N: Woo, that took forever. Anyways, like I said before, this story will mainly revolve around Lynxpaw, but Ravenpaw and Rainpaw are also very important. Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **If you have time: please consider reading my other story alongside this one. It is called**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **.**_

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lynxpaw- Isolation

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of**_ _Renegades_ _ **, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Antonio Reyes_ _ **,**_ _StormHeart The Okay_ _ **,**_ _Duchess Luna_ _ **,**_ _Warriors27_ _ **,**_ _Five Dollar Mixtape_ _ **,**_ _Key of Ice and Snow_ _ **, and**_ _oXxWalkerofTheNightxXo_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Duchess Luna-**_ Thank you and here is the first chapter! It's nice that someone is here from _Embers and Ashes_.

 _ **Guest-**_ Thank you and I wouldn't say related, but yeah I did get his name from _Armageddon_. All questions, maybe, will be answered when the time comes. Don't worry, I would rather die than put _Embers and Ashes_ on hiatus, sorry about discontinuing most of my stories.

 _ **Key of Ice and Snow-**_ Thank you and I don't think (idk) there will be many cliffhangers, but there will definitely (I hope) be mystery. Have a nice day too!

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Nice of you to join us here too, Sharp. I honestly feel like my summaries are a bit too long, and most of the time, my idea and plot for the story shifts midway or something. You honestly don't know how happy I am to see that finally someone understood the messages in the stories I post. Hopefully I stick to this story, but if I don't, I'll always see you in Embers and Ashes.

 _ **Thanks for reviewing you guys and thanks to everybody who followed and/or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Mountainclan territory- Sunhigh**_

The territory of the mountain cats was unforgiving.

Snow blanketed the landscape, covering every bit of land and water with its frosty specks of frozen rain. The territory, which was already barren of green grass and bountiful trees, only seemed like a desolate wasteland to the naked eye. The small ponds that were rarely found were completely cloaked in white snow. Any daring intruder to step a paw in its depths had a plethora of problems to come across. The cold was one thing, with night seemingly seeping into day as thick and dark clouds blotted out the sun; but the fierce, protective- borderline possessive- nature of this clan was another.

Wild foxes, badgers, and the occasional cougar knew the absolute brute force every clan cat possessed when it came to protecting their wasteland of a home. Even they were frightened by the sheer determination and willpower all Mountainclan warriors carried on their shoulders.

All but one.

While the silver tom held every physical characteristic of a typical Mountainclan cat, his emotions and thoughts were worn down by moons of isolation. The apprentice remained by himself, whether by choice or by force, and today was no different. The cool winds that scoured through his territory rustled through his fluffed pelt; his large paws- which had looked comical on him as a kit, but he was now fully growing into- shuffled uncomfortably, the ice underneath them crackling under his weight and shifting around. A single snowflake fluttered down from the sky, small and fragile-looking. Alone.

 _Just like me…_

 _Just like I'll always be..._

The tom let out a heavy, melancholic sigh at his dark thoughts. His breath crystallized as soon as it met the frosty air. It billowed as another breeze blew by, this one colder than the last. The young apprentice stared down at a clean sheet of ice that had frosted over what once was a refreshing pond. His reflection was blurry, the colors of his fur merging together in the murky, frozen pond. His yellow eyes looked uninviting, a sickly color that wasn't easy on the eye. He knew it wasn't like that normally, but the dull expression was always there.

With a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold, the tom flattened his tufted ears slightly as he suddenly couldn't remember the last time he laughed, purred, or smiled. His reflection stared back at him with a similar dreary expression.

 _They say I have his eyes… why can't I remember my father?_

 _Pantherclaw…_

Try as he might, the tom couldn't remember much about his time in the nursery. It was almost as if there was a barrier in his mind, a cloud that made all his memories blurry and unsteady. He was too scared to ask his mother, Silverfrost; every time he tried, she would always become guarded and excuse herself from their conversation. The apprentice couldn't remember the last time he talked about his father with his mother. Much like himself, she shielded herself away from her son and the rest of the clan.

 _We're both alone in this clan. All because of him…_

Despite his thoughts, the apprentice couldn't find it within himself to become angry at his father. No matter how much he tried, no matter how much he knew he should, he just couldn't find the deep-seated hate towards Pantherclaw that should've been inside of him.

 _Starclan knows it's inside everybody else, and they're taking it out on me instead._

The sound of crunching snow- one that didn't match his own shuffling paws- caught the tom's detached attention. Pricking his ears, the young apprentice suddenly remembered why he was out there in the first place. He was _supposed_ to be tracking down his mentor, an exercise all Mountainclan apprentices focused on during Leaf-bare to heighten their skills.

He had gotten so lost in thought, he had lost interest in the practice altogether.

"Ah Lynxpaw, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

 _Someone is always looking for me, making sure I'm not plotting to kill anyone like my father did._

"I'm sorry Smokestorm… I guess I got lost in thought."

"Not surprised," Smokestorm mewed politely with a hint of small laughter, his whiskers twitching and amusement dancing in his stormy blue eyes, "you've always been quite the thinker."

There was something missing in his sentence, something that was always there whenever someone praised- or complained- about Lynxpaw's skills and behavior.

 _You've always been quite the thinker… like your father…_

 _You're a natural fighter… like your father was…_

 _Oh, you're not good at hunting? That's fine… neither was your father…_

The tom blew out a long breath to steady himself and simmer his sudden anger, deciding to stand and turn to face his mentor. The warrior was not much older than Lynxpaw was, a season and a half at most. But Smokestorm was a good warrior, much better than most others. Even if he did have his own flaws, much like everyone else did, his shortcomings were overlooked by the fact he was a stickler to the three things that made a Mountainclan warrior.

Responsibility, respect, and routine.

The three R's that made up everyday life for a Mountainclan warrior. Lynxpaw was slowly growing accustomed to it, though not all of them made sense to him. He didn't understand why he should follow these unofficial codes.

 _Responsibility… it seems I only have to have it when it comes to the actions of my father._

 _Respect… nobody respects me or my family. They all think I'm either a joke or a killer-in-the-making._

 _Routine… I_ hate _routine._

"Come on, we should go see if we can find the border patrols before the blizzard comes."

As the sleek-coated warrior spoke, Lynxpaw eyed the snowflakes that were falling from the dark clouds in the sky. The apprentice did nothing to show his discomfort to the thought of joining the other warriors, not counting his slowly flattening ears. The young tom let out a sigh as he began padding beside his mentor, the two walking in peaceful silence and listening to the sound of snow crunching underneath their paws. Their breaths blew in the cold wind, sometimes hitting them in the face as it went.

"Alderclaw and Buzzardflight were wondering when you would show up again. Why did you stop visiting the elders? I thought you liked it…"

Lynxpaw stopped, glancing away uneasily. He did enjoy the elders' company, but someone was restricting him on visiting. The thought of the large, golden tom made the silver apprentice anxious. He could remember the quiet anger boiling in his amber eyes, ones that seem to pierce straight through Lynxpaw.

"I… I do enjoy it. I just… wanted to focus on my training?"

Smokestorm tilted his head curiously as Lynxpaw avoided his gaze, turning his yellow eyes down to the ground. The mentor knew the struggles his apprentice went through with the rest of Mountainclan's warriors-in-training, but that still didn't prepare him for the disappointment that flooded him when the young tom lied so obviously. With a grunt of slight annoyance, Smokestorm- though with some reluctance- cuffed the younger tom by the ears, keeping his claws sheathed.

"If you're going to lie to me, at least do a better job, alright?"

"I'm sorry Smokestorm."

"It doesn't matter." The silver and grey furred warrior huffed out a sigh, "just don't do it again. And when we get back to camp, I want you to feed the elders."

"... okay Smokestorm."

With that, the duo of mentor and apprentice continued padding through the desolate land of their territory. Lynxpaw bit his lip as his eyes remained on the ground, absentmindedly following his mentor's pawsteps as they made deep grooves over the top of the snowdrift. Smokestorm glanced behind him, feeling the guilt that always came whenever he disciplined his apprentice. The young tom already went through so much, he didn't need any problems with the one cat that was supposed to train him to a fine warrior.

"You know… the gathering is in four days."

"Do… Do you think I'll be able to go?"

Lynxpaw felt the slightest bit of hope flare up in his chest, warming his body against his chilly exterior. In the three moons he had been an apprentice, the silver tom had never been allowed to go to a Gathering before. He felt silly and strange over the almost giddy emotion that awashed him, but he couldn't help it. This feeling made him reminiscence on his comfort as a kit, made him crave the love he once felt from the clan. Smokestorm let out a rough purr seeing the faint spark of joy in his apprentice's eyes, all guilt from before dissipating.

"I'll make sure to talk to Cliffstar. From your recent achievements, I think it will definitely go in your favor."

Lynxpaw felt his ears warm at the hidden compliment at his mentor's words. It had been about two days since he caught the largest hare anybody had ever seen through the entirety of this Leaf-bare. It had been enough to feed the two queens, the two elders, and at least three or four warriors. For someone whose hunting isn't their strongest feat, Lynxpaw felt a flicker of pride at his catch.

But, of course, this only added fuel for the fire of disdain the other apprentices seem to harbor for him.

The apprentice was rudely brought out of thought when he was suddenly tackled onto his back; an oomph escaping him as he landed roughly, the air being knocked out of him. A sharp pain spread through his shoulders, pain that only came because of a pair of sharp claws that pierced his skin. Lynxpaw let out a pathetic whimper, squeezing his eyes shut as he struggled to breathe again.

He heard the distant sound of cackling, and cracking open one eye, a shiver found its home down his spine as he was met with the amber eyes that made him terrified. Blinking open his eyes, Lynxpaw could see the golden fur of the one tom that seemed to hate him the most.

"Good job Lionpaw! You were able to stealthily sneak up on someone despite your bright fur and large size."

The sound of multiple pawsteps filtered through Lynxpaw's tufted ears, forcing him to flatten them when the scents of the patrol from earlier entered his nose. The apprentice known as Lionpaw stayed above Lynxpaw, keeping his claws inside his shoulders and watching the blood pool around them. The silver apprentice remained quiet, clenching his jaw and staring silently up at the tom that tortured him like nobody else did.

It was Lionpaw who told Lynxpaw to stay away from the elders.

 _He hates me… it only makes sense though._

 _Cougarstrike was his father. And he was killed by Pantherclaw… my father._

Lynxpaw did nothing but stare silently up into the amber eyes that had haunted his dreams. The ones that had the murderous intent everybody saw in the innocent silver tom instead of the golden one. Lionpaw's claws flexed deeper into his fellow apprentice's shoulders, drawing more blood to the point that caused Lynxpaw to grimace in pain, but nothing more.

He knew better than to yell out in pain, one that would accuse Lionpaw of hurting him.

The feeling of eyes boring into his skull urged the silver tom to tilt his head back. Sure enough, he was met with a pair of greenish-black eyes. Ones that exclusively belonged to his leader.

Cliffstar did nothing more but stare at his apprentice, the treasured only son of his former beloved deputy. In the leader's eyes, Lionpaw could do no harm, even if he so blatantly saw the golden apprentice lash out at Lynxpaw on a day-to-day basis. With a quick glance to his apprentice, the leader did nothing more but nod his head and flick his tail.

With a grunt and a kick to Lynxpaw's stomach, Lionpaw pushed himself away, exhaling with a huff of disgust as he stalked over to his mentor's side. The silver apprentice remained on his back, his eyes squeezed shut in pain due to the throbbing on his shoulders and the sharp pain on his stomach. If his fur wasn't so thick and fluffy, one would've been able to see his skin riddled and marred with long and dark bruises.

But nobody saw his pain, he didn't let anybody see it.

"Are you okay?"

Opening his eyes, the tom's breathe was taken away from him, for a whole other reason rather than the pain in his stomach. A pair of pretty light green eyes hovered over him, adorning a petite face of light grey fur that was dappled with delicate looking white spots.

 _Petalpaw…_

The she-cat leaned over the silver tom, glancing down at him with a tilt of her head and a curious glimmer in her eyes that made his insides squirm pleasantly and ears burn at the amount of attention he was receiving from the pretty she-cat. To the young tom, his fellow apprentice was the most beautiful creature to grace the planet with her presence. She held herself comfortably wherever she was, a type of elegance that screamed delicacy and attracted the attention of most toms and a few daring she-cats. Lynxpaw could imagine how many toms would throw themselves at her once she became a warrior, himself included.

 _Someone like me doesn't deserve someone like her, though._

"Hey furball, are you as deaf as you are useless?"

The disruptive voice of the beautiful she-cat's brother brought Lynxpaw out of his daydream of Petalpaw. Unlike Petalpaw's light green eyes, which held nothing but kindness, Dustpaw's green eyes held nothing but disdain. His dusty grey fur from which he was named after always bristled when around Lynxpaw. His white furred face was curled into a snarl as he stared down at the silver om.

"Come on Petalpaw. Let's leave this loser to himself."

Lynxpaw let out a heavy sigh as Petalpaw's presence gradually moved away, padding silently beside her brother. Scrambling to his paws and ignoring the sharp pain on his shoulders, Lynxpaw quickly trotted after the receding patrol.

He walked quietly in the back, ignoring the pain that came with moving his wounded shoulders. Lowering his head, the tom let out a low sigh as he fell behind.

 _I could run away right now and nobody would notice…_

 _Nobody would care…_

…

"There he is! I was half-convinced you completely forgot about us Lynxpaw."

The silver tom let out a small purr as he relished in the warmth of the Elder's Den. Alderclaw and Buzzardflight sent smiles that rivaled the warmth of the den to the young apprentice. Lynxpaw padded closer to them, forgetting all forms of hesitation as he placed a skinny shrew and mouse that he managed to catch on the way back at their paws.

"Sorry I couldn't get anything better."

"Nonsense, you did the best you could and that's all we could ask for."

Alderclaw puffed out his chest, proud of his kin as he began chewing on the measly shrew. Buzzardflight let out a small chuckle as he gratefully accepted the mouse. Lynxpaw flicked his tail, letting out a comfortable sigh as the stress left his shoulders, sitting down in front of their nests and glancing around the den quietly.

"How's training going young one?"

Alderclaw's yellow eyes always sent a jolt through Lynxpaw's body. _Those are the eyes of my father…_ Alderclaw, father of Pantherclaw and Cougarstrike, was the only one who made Lynxpaw feel accepted, especially so when the clan pushed him away. The aging elder told the young tom stories of his time as an apprentice, but also about his father. He was the only one Lynxpaw could go to in order to talk about Pantherclaw.

"It's… fine."

"Just fine?"

Alderclaw pointedly looked at the covered up wounds on Lynxpaw's shoulders, eyeing it momentarily before leaning his head down once more. The silver apprentice shuffled his paws nervously before looking away from his kin.

"Yes, just fine. Who has been keeping you two company while I've been busy?"

"Little Lynx, do you _see_ any of the other apprentices in here? Hmm?" Buzzardflight croaked, his voice rough and cracking, "I'm telling you… the nerve of them."

Lynxpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as Buzzardflight rambled on about the "laziness" and "disrespect" the apprentices showed to his generation. No matter how much the elder complained about the younger cats, it was clear that he enjoyed their company more than anything. Lynxpaw blinked as he listened to the pointless banter between the two elders.

"So… I heard the Gathering is in a few days."

The apprentice blinked back into reality at the pointed look both of the elders gave him. The once jovial mood in the atmosphere seemed to disappear as Buzzardflight frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side.

"Do you think you'll be able to go?"

"He better go or Cliffstar is gonna have a bone to pick with me!"

Alderclaw grumbled under his breath as he pierced his claws into his nest, ripping the moss and lichen it was made out of. Lynxpaw, seeing this, let out a heavy sigh and busied himself by licking his paw, speaking politely and with the utmost respect.

"You're ruining your nest, elder. You know how hard it is to find vegetation in our territory, even harder in the Leaf-bare season."

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"While I normally don't agree with my brother here, he does have a point. This is already the fourth Gathering since you've been made an apprentice, and you haven't gone to a single one yet."

Buzzardflight mewed politely, stretching luxuriously against his nest and letting out a groan as his joints ached. He let out a yawn, his cheek resting against the vegetation as he glanced over the silver apprentice. Lynxpaw's frown deepened on his face, his half-hearted grooming coming to a stop and his paw resting against the ground once more. His head hung as he took in a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter anyways. If I go, then I go. If I don't… then, I don't." The young tom spoke in a small voice before he raised his head again, just enough to meet the eyes of the two cats he loved most. Putting on a brave face, Lynxpaw smiled as wide as he could, feigning his nonchalance with a simple shrug. "Besides, there's always next time, right?"

Alderclaw opened his mouth, a scathing retort at the tip of his tongue, but Buzzardflight nudged his side sharply with a single paw. The brown furred elder shot his brother a glare, but the black furred tom returned it with a shake of his head. Lynxpaw watched the interaction between the two elder brothers, his lips forming a thin line before the corners of them rose slightly.

"I should be going. If I want to make a good enough impression to even be considered to go to the Gathering, I should stay on top of my training."

"Alright, we wish you the best of luck, Little Lynx."

"Don't wait another moon before your next visit."

Lynxpaw sent the two one last smile before turning around, stepping out of the den and being greeted with the chilling winds. Just like the warmth he once felt, the smile he faked disappeared as soon as he was alone.

Most of the warriors in the clearing disappeared to their den, seeking shelter from the slowly-but-surely approaching blizzard. The tom could see it. The dark clouds from earlier blocked out all of the sun's rays. The sky above was difficult to see as snowflakes floated down en masse. Lynxpaw watched his breaths crystallize before deciding to turn to the den.

Trudging through the piling snow, the tom made slow progress to the far side of camp. Along the way, he passed by a couple of unlucky warriors that were returning from a hunting patrol. The young tom paused instinctively, bowing his head as he stepped aside for them to walk by.

A majority of them ignored him, or mostly ignored him. Just like always, as soon as the warriors saw him, the whispers began. This time was no different.

"He's crazy to be out here by choice. Why do you think he's out here alone?"

"I saw him leave the Elder's Den, should we check on them just in case?"

"I think that's a smart idea. We don't know what someone like _him_ is capable of."

 _I can hear you, you know?_

Lynxpaw's body stiffened as he squeezed his eyes to block out the whispering and huddled figures of his clan mates. The cold breeze and the roaring of the building blizzard were trivial problems in his mind. His shoulders ached with how stiff he was holding himself and the sounds of his receding clan mates drifted in the background.

"Everything okay?"

Letting out a gasp, the young tom whipped around, narrowing his eyes through the cluster of falling snowflakes. Even if the one who spoke to him was standing directly in front of him, it was still difficult to see through the snow. As soon as he realized who it was, however, he took in a sharp inhale as his paws shook with nervousness.

"Mom?"

Silverfrost blended in with the snow that appeared silver in the rising moonlight. Her icy blue eyes were mere flecks in the blizzard and the wind tugged at her pelt savagely, but she stood as confidently as ever. Lynxpaw immediately felt his heart beating faster and his tongue felt infinitely heavier, much like it always did whenever he stood by his mother.

It wasn't that she was harsh on him, quite the opposite actually. Even as the clan around him shoved him away, it always her that brought him back from the brink. She comforted him more than anyone could, defended him as fiercely as any mother would. When some of the warriors began attacking him, it was her who forced them to stop. Silverfrost always kept an eye on her only son, often checking up on his training with his mentor, unbeknownst to Lynxpaw of course.

It was just… whenever he brought up his father, that loving mother he knew disappeared without a trace. She became cold, taking after her namesake with the chilling tone of her voice as she swiftly dismissed herself from whatever conversation they would be having.

As a result, Lynxpaw always held a certain fear when talking to his mother. He was scared that he would say the wrong thing and the loving mass of warmth would abandon him, much like everyone else did.

"You should go inside, the blizzard is getting harder. I don't want you getting ill now."

And with that, his beautiful and confident mother began padding away from him. Lynxpaw, in a sense of panic, took a few steps forward.

"Mom!"

Silverfrost immediately stopped walking, as did Lynxpaw. The young tom fumbled through his thoughts, trying to come up with anything coherent to say. _There are so many things I want to say to her, so why can't I just say it!_ Angry at his own cowardice, the apprentice ultimately decided to simply lower his head, avoiding her icy blue gaze as his eyes went downcast. For a while, nothing could be heard but the roaring of the ongoing blizzard. Even with his thick fur, the cold still managed to seep into every inch of his pelt, chilling him to the bone.

"Go inside, Lynxpaw."

"Mom-"

"Go Lynxpaw." Silverfrost said swiftly, borderline snapping at her son. She blew out a soft breath, one paw ahead of her before she glanced behind her shoulder. Sending her son a soft smile, the silver furred she-cat began padding away. "We can talk when we aren't standing in the middle of a blizzard."

Lynxpaw bit his lip, quietly watching his mother walk away. The tom was stuck in a turmoil of having so much to talk about, but not knowing how to. With a heavy sigh, the apprentice turned and began completing his journey to the den.

Standing outside the large, cave-like stone structure, Lynxpaw tilted his head back to watch the snow piling at the top of the cave. The den itself seemed as though it was built and molded from a large boulder, one that seemed like a mountain to all of the kits. The top of the cave sloped down sharply, taking on the shape of the tip of a hawk's beak. Inside, the cave was rather large, and to provide even more protection and comfort, it expanded downward into the ground with a variety of tunnels.

Of course, it had been at least a moon since Lynxpaw stepped inside of the den.

Lionpaw restricted him on doing so, much like he forbid the silver tom on entering the Elder's den.

Now, without much of a choice, Lynxpaw readied himself for the wrath of the golden tom with a deep inhale. Feigning his confidence, the silver tom raised his head and began padding slowly inside.

And immediately ran into a mass of fur and muscle.

Stumbling backwards and shaking his head, the tom let out a sharp squeal when he was suddenly tossed to the side, clearing the short distance between his original spot and the wall of the cave-like den. Shaking and slightly dazed from the impact, the silver tom slowly opened his eyes, flinching back even more when something slammed against the free wall at the side of his head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

 _Lionpaw… of course it's Lionpaw…_

Even as the large, golden furred tom blocked Lynxpaw's view of the others, he could tell that all eyes of the apprentices were on him. The silver tom remained silent, glancing around and avoiding Lionpaw's piercing amber eyes. It was quite difficult to do, though, since their faces weren't that far from each other.

"I asked you a question you little murdering runt."

"T-There's a blizzard…"

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious. Your point?"

Lynxpaw glanced up to meet Lionpaw's gaze. The golden tom held a scowl on his face, much like it always did whenever Lynxpaw was close by.

 _How is it possible that we were best friends before my father murdered his?_

"There's a… blizzard…"

Lynxpaw's shaky response elicited taunting laughter from some of the other apprentices, specifically Dustpaw's. Lionpaw, however, found no humor in his remark. With his free paw, the golden tom slammed it on the other's chest, causing Lynxpaw's back to hit the wall sharply and press against it uncomfortably. The silver tom clenched his teeth to stop the short yowl or pain.

"I told you countless times that I don't want you anywhere near us apprentices. I don't recall ever letting you back in the den."

"But I'll surely freeze to death if I sleep out there tonight!"

"Then die for all I care!"

With that, the golden tom shoved the silver one, the latter of which landed awkwardly on the ground with an oomph. The atmosphere in the den suddenly became heavy, and all the apprentices who were watching quieted down from their laughing. Lynxpaw remained on the ground, cowering and shaking as he held in tears, bringing his paws to his face and covering his eyes as he slouched against the cold stone.

He could hear someone question Lionpaw, could hear Lionpaw's scathing remark, but the young tom couldn't comprehend what they were saying.

" _Then die for all I care!"_

Lionpaw's snarl continued to echo in his mind, his words repeating themselves over and over again.

"What's with all this noise? Can't you see we're trying to sleep!"

Lynxpaw let out a small gasp as a tired voice filtered through the air. Lifting his blurred gaze, the silver tom squinted through his tears to see who had spoken. Lionpaw shuffled to the side quietly, his ears flattening against his head as he grumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"It's nothing Brindlepaw, go back to sleep."

"Well that's quite difficult to do when you kits are playing games!"

The two oldest apprentices, the two sisters that slept at the farthest end of the den, sat up from their individual nests. Brindlepaw- the black furred she-cat with a sharp tongue and a shorter temper than Lionpaw's- and Mallowpaw- Brindlepaw's quieter and calmer sister that possessed her own sharp tongue and used it when given the chance- looked exhausted from their training as they sat up drowsily. Brindlepaw's yellow eyes were narrowed with annoyance, anger at being rudely awoken from her slumber radiating from her in waves.

"I told you it's nothing! I'm just putting the little runt back in his place and telling him where he truly belongs. This doesn't concern you, now go back to sleep."

"Excuse me? Who died and made you leader of the apprentices?" Brindlepaw stood up from her spot, her fur bristling as she stepped out of her warm nest and onto the cold, stone ground. "What right do you have to order someone what to do?"

Lionpaw opened his mouth before closing it, his lips pulling back in an annoyed snarl as he narrowed his eyes. The golden tom took a threatening step in their direction, standing as tall as he could.

"Watch yourself Brindlepaw, or else I'll-"

"Do what? Tell your mom on me? That's the best thing a coward like you can think of anyways."

Brindlepaw sneered, her lips pulling back in a snarl and the tired look in her eyes disappearing. Sandcloud, Lionpaw's mother who spoiled her son, was Brindlepaw's mentor. For the first few moons after he became an apprentice, Lionpaw would always tell his mother about Brindlepaw picking on him. This, of course, resulted on the black furred she-cat getting punished by her mentor, but also, it made the she-cat all the more intimidating. She had threatened Lionpaw that if he ever did it again, he would instantly regret it. To everyone's surprise, Lionpaw was intimidated by her, not wanting to find it if she was bold enough to put truth in her words.

Ever since then, the younger apprentices held a certain fear towards Brindlepaw. Lynxpaw secretly admired how she could make even Lionpaw cower down.

"Lynxpaw, was it?"

The silver tom blinked away his tears, lifting his head and letting out a silent gasp when he realized that Brindlepaw was now standing in front of him. Swallowing nervously, the tom was shocked that he found his voice.

"Y-Yes."

"Hmm… I'm assuming those little kits ripped your nest apart. Very well, Mallowpaw?"

Brindlepaw's white furred sister moved her gaze from Lionpaw to Lynxpaw. The two sisters glanced over Lynxpaw before meeting each other's gazes. A sudden, playful smirk appeared on Brindlepaw's face.

"Are you feeling nice today?"

Mallowpaw simply shrugged, giving a single nod before she began moving around suddenly. Brindlepaw turned back to face Lynxpaw, her smirk still remaining.

"Come on, you can share mine and Mallowpaw's nest for tonight."

"B-But I-"

"Would you rather freeze outside or sleep on the cold stone? Come on, we don't bite. Unless, of course, you give us a reason to."

Lynxpaw's argument died on the tip of his tongue before he sluggishly gave her a small nod, standing up from his place on the ground and shaking out the loose dust from his fur, following after her as the older apprentice began padding past the others. The younger apprentices stared dumbfoundedly at them, glancing at each other before looking over to Lionpaw.

Lynxpaw snuck a glance to the golden tom, immediately flinching when he saw his angry scowl deepen and the fierce glare return into his eyes. His glare was directed at the black furred she-cat, but he said nothing as Lynxpaw walked deeper into the den, where he was enveloped with warmth.

"There, you can sleep here for tonight. We can help you gather some material tomorrow after training, if you're up for it."

"Why are you two being so nice?"

Brindlepaw and Mallowpaw blinked at him silently, both of them glancing at each other soon after.

"Why are you asking that? We're clan mates after all."

"Don't you… know who my father was?"

"Pantherclaw right?"

This was the first time he heard Mallowpaw's voice. It wasn't as… strong as Brindlepaw's, a voice that made anyone envision how confident and powerful of a she-cat she actually was. Mallowpaw's was smooth, soft, reassuring. It reflected how she actually was, the calm in a ferocious storm. Lynxpaw could only nod silently as he settled down in the small area between the two she-cats.

"So? His actions don't define who you are."

"Go to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

With that, Brindlepaw and Mallowpaw left no room for argument as they settled down. Mallowpaw curled up neatly, her tail tucked over her face and leaving only her nose exposed to the open air of the den, taking up as little space as possible. Brindlepaw, however, was stretched out in her area, taking up as much space as possible. The polar opposite personalities of the sisters brought an amused smile to his face.

That, and the fact that he was no longer secluded to his personal isolation.

 _I'm not alone after all…_

…

 _ **A/N: This chapter took too long to come up with. Sorry guys, it was just because I was dealing with finals and all. I pick the absolute worst times to make a new story. Oh well, hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **If you have time: please consider reading my other story alongside this one. It is called**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **.**_

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	3. Chapter 2: Rainpaw- Impatience

_**A/N: How's it going everybody? I know it's been forever since I uploaded the very first chapter of this story, but just so you know, I spend most of my time writing my other story,**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **. It takes up most of my free time, so I apologize for the inconvenience. This story will be updated sporadically rather than periodically. Again, I apologize for those who hate infrequent updates. But, I'm here now! My hope is to have a regular schedule for this story now that Summer break has started for me. Crossing my fingers.**_

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite! I promise to do review responses after this chapter.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

The territory of the lakeside cats was haunting.

During Leaf-bare at least. The bare, white-cloaked branches of the leafless willow trees stretched in every way, the claws of ghosts reaching for the light of life. The branches that were once filled with a kaleidoscope of differing shades of both light and dark green- as well as a few yellows- were now empty, holding not leaves, but sharp-tipped icicles. The forest was large, one of the largest territories that rivaled in size with the woodland of Forestclan, and housed a variety of bodies of water.

Rivers that once ran wild now slowed to a complete stop, frozen over by the chilling temperatures. The small ponds that were seemingly spread out at random didn't appear any better, and not even the largest lake that they were named for was spared from Leaf-bare's icy wrath. Snow blanketed every surface from the blizzard the night before, the ground somewhere far below it in a state of temporary permafrost for the season. The meadows that were once in full bloom with flowers of all kinds- from roses to irises to lavender to so much more- now stood empty, lifeless.

Everything appeared to be at a standstill.

A peaceful standstill; like all living beings were just taking an interim rest before they burst with energy after the season of Leaf-bare. This momentary cold season of hardships was just that, momentary. This too shall pass, much like how night always turned to day and vice versa. Soon, the cold will trickle away with the rivers once they were reawakened.

For now, everybody could enjoy the peaceful standstill. Everybody planned to, at least.

Well… almost everybody.

"Go on! I dare you to say it again!"

The boisterous and booming voice contrasted greatly with the short-tempered she-cat's size. The small apprentice stood in the middle of camp, sharp ivory claws creating deep grooves where they raked across the blankets of snow. Her amber-green eyes, those of which contrasted greatly with her blue-grey pelt, at least in her opinion, flashed in what could only be described as pure rage. Her pupils were nothing more but slits of anger, her ears flattening against her head as a physical way of showing her discomfort. Her long, black-tipped tail lashed to and fro, disturbing the peaceful air around her. Puffs of her crystallized breath lingered in the air as she took in deep inhales and let go of heavy exhales. Her glare that stopped everyone in their tracks was directed at a large bundle of another blue furred apprentice.

Unluckily for him, nobody dared come to his rescue.

Because this situation arose daily.

"Temper temper, little kitty. Gee, I didn't know tiny cats could be so evil. Or is it just you?"

"I swear to all that is holy- I'm going to choke you if you don't shut up anytime soon."

"But can you even reach my neck though?"

A cry of pure outrage escaped the small she-cat's lips, her claws flexing once as she lunged forward, her paws outstretched and lips pulled back to reveal gritted teeth. For a few seconds, a brief flash of panic entered his dark green eyes as she charged towards him, but it disappeared as soon as she was suddenly halted in the air. A sharp tug at her scruff caused her to stumble to a complete stop, the grip of the peacemaker true and unwavering no matter how much she struggled against it. The brief inkling of white fur out of the corner of her eyes notified her in an instant who had stopped her.

It shouldn't have come to a surprise, though, considering he was _always_ the one to stop her before things became too heated.

Still, it didn't mean she wasn't going to try and escape from his iron grip.

"Let me go, Icefang!"

"Rainpaw, do I even want to know why it seems that you want to skin your fellow apprentice alive?"

"I have a valid reason this time, I swear!"

"Oh? Do tell."

"He called me short!"

Icefang let out a heavy sigh, his teeth still firmly around her scruff as he spoke just loud enough for her to hear. The deputy of Lakeclan and Rainpaw's mentor showed a great deal of patience when dealing with the fiery apprentice. The complete opposite of her namesake. She showed great potential with her seemingly boundless energy and gung-ho attitude to match. It didn't come to a surprise that, despite her small stature, she was more than enough of a match for the large Bluepaw.

"I was just stating the facts!"

Her sudden attempt at lunging forward once more nearly caused the deputy to lose his hold, but his quick reflexes were more than ready enough to hold her back once more. Another growl tore through her throat, this time directed at the white tom behind her.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you promise not to dismember your fellow apprentice."

Rainpaw's growl turned into a low rumble, mixing with her words as she sarcastically mimicked the deputy.

"I promise not to dismember my fellow apprentice," her eyes flashed as they narrowed at the cocky smirk on Bluepaw's face, her voice dropping in volume, "where everybody can see."

Those words instantly wiped the smirk off the tom's face, but he still held himself in an egotistical manner. He gulped audibly, the nervous sound that brought her own smirk on her face. She knew he was intimidated by her, but it confused her as to why he insisted on consistently picking on her everyday. Only a fool would believe she would remain quiet when others threw insults her way.

 _Oh, I forget who it is. Bluepaw is a fool._

"Bluepaw, promise me you won't call her short anymore."

"Icefang, I was only being honest-"

"You know how she feels about her size. Next time, I might not be around to stop her, and I doubt you have the strength I have to cease her anger."

Rainpaw felt her smirk grow at her mentor's words. In his own, convoluted way, he just called Bluepaw weak. There wasn't a doubt in anybody's mind that if the she-cat really had the chance, the tom would be in a world of pain. The blue furred tom let out a groan, rolling his eyes as he met her amber-green gaze.

"I promise not to call you short anymore."

"Very good. Now, run along now while I speak with my apprentice."

Bluepaw dipped his head respectfully towards the deputy and began trotting off in the direction where the warmth of the Apprentice's Den seemed to spill out of the entrance. The white furred deputy kept a firm grip on her scruff, practically holding her off the ground until the foolishly hard-headed tom disappeared from view. Now that he was a generally safe distance away from his apprentice and in the confinements of the den, only then did Icefang release his hold on Rainpaw.

The she-cat instantly shot forward, creating some sort of distance between the two, just in case the deputy changed his mind and grabbed her again. Facing towards him, a scowl formed on her face at the impish grin that appeared on his. His icy blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he tilted his head at her. His tone was smooth, gentle, but thoroughly amused.

"Come on. If you have enough energy to pick a fight with Bluepaw, you have enough energy to go training with me."

Try as she might, the glimmer of glee that brightened her amber-green eyes betrayed her huff of annoyance. Anybody who knew her, knew just how much she enjoyed training. But it wasn't the training itself that she adored the most, she could do it herself if she really loved it as much as everybody thought. No; what made her wake up in excitement everyday at the mere idea of going out of camp, what made her smile grow and made a purr rumble through her throat, was not the training.

It was having Icefang as a mentor.

The deputy who accepted everybody no matter what they did in their past. The one who (stubbornly) stayed right by her side no matter how much she tried pushing him away. The one who was the first to bring a smile to her face. The one who took over the role of a father for her…

"Come on, we're wasting valuable sunlight."

Rainpaw blinked out of her thoughts quickly, running after the white furred tom. She didn't have to run far, he always slowed down for her so they walked side-by-side. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, she felt a purr rumble through her throat when she noticed him doing the same to her.

Yes, having Icefang as a mentor was definitely the reason she was still around.

The reason she was still alive.

…

"Was it really necessary to nearly attack him in the middle of camp again?"

"Of course! He called me-"

"Short… yeah. I must say," a glimmer of mischief appeared in his icy blue eyes, a look that immediately made her groan at what was about to come, "despite his foolhardiness… I must praise him for his candor."

"Hey!" The she-cat nearly stopped walking, snapping at the tom while attempting to give a playful shove. But with their size difference, he hardly moved an inch as he let out a lighthearted chuckle with a grin on his face.

"You just have to accept the fact that you're small, Rainpaw."

"I. Am. Not. Small."

"Oh please, I've seen some kits larger than you."

"Yeah, maybe kits that were once badgers in their past life. I'll have you know that I'm growing. I don't even need to tilt my head all the way back to look you in the eyes anymore."

"That may be so… but the fact of the matter is, you still have to tilt your head back more than others."

"It's not my fault everybody was born with ridiculously long legs."

"It's not their fault you were born with ridiculously short legs."

Rainpaw let out a low growl of annoyance, attempting to shove him once more before the two fell into a series of purrs. Their playful banter morphed into a peaceful silence as they continued walking at a leisurely pace, a stroll. They have been on many walks before, just the two of them. There was something about the white furred tom that brought ease to her nerves that always seemed to be on edge around the rest of her clanmates.

They could talk about everything and anything, or they could be completely silent with only their steady breathing being the sound shared between them. No matter what it was, Rainpaw enjoyed every second of it.

"You know… your mother has some concerns about your… behavior."

Except when he brought up her mother.

The blue furred apprentice let out a cross of a huff of indignation and a groan that pleaded him not to continue. If there was one thing Rainpaw hated the most, it was having conversations like these with the one she looked up to the most. She turned her head away for a few seconds before looking back at him, meeting his expectant gaze with narrowed eyes as she scowled with a sarcastic response.

"Then why isn't _she_ the one that's talking to me about it? Because she's too busy leading a clan that she doesn't have time for her own daughter?"

"Because whenever she does try to talk you, you are always the one to push her away first."

This was another reason she hated these arguments. Icefang, whether she liked to admit it or not, was always right. Her eyes narrowed even more as she refused to look in his direction. Refused to let him see the frailness of her soul that shone through her amber-green gaze.

"All she wants to talk about is everything but _him_. She doesn't even want to _think_ about him! How can she pretend that he doesn't even exist anymore?"

"You're one to talk. You aren't exactly innocent here either, Rainpaw."

Stopping in her tracks, the she-cat's temper boiled over as she whipped in his direction, her lips barring at the tom beside her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Icefang settled his gaze on her, his frosty colored eyes piercing through her as he spoke in a calming voice.

"When was the last time you said his name?"

Rainpaw's mouth opened, a sharp retort preparing itself to leap into the open air, but she closed it soon after. A sound came from the back of her throat, similar to that of a whimper as she turned away once more. With her back now to him, Icefang's frown only increased at the image in front of him.

Rainpaw was never good at dealing with her emotions. Throw a fox in her direction or a challenge that allowed her to show off her physical strength, she was all for it. She never backed down from anything that gave her the opportunity to prove she was strong. But force her to open up, force her to talk about her past and her emotions, and suddenly, that confident and fiery she-cat was replaced with what she truly was.

A fragile soul who felt as though the world was against her. A broken spirit that just wanted to protect itself from being abandoned by those she loved again.

Icefang let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head slightly. There was always a flicker of guilt in his chest whenever he backed her into a corner that forced her to talk about _him_. The deputy took a step forward, but did nothing more as he saw her shoulders stiffen at the sound of his paws crunching the snow underneath.

"Rainpaw… I just want you to be okay. It's a lot to take in, and you aren't as alone as you may think you are. There are those who care about you, but they can't do anything if you don't let them in. How can we be there for you if you don't let us?"

"Did you take me out here to lecture me, or did you take me out here to train?"

His frown increased once more before he let the conversation drop with a heavy sigh. There was no forcing Rainpaw to do something she didn't want to. If she wanted to talk, she would do it on her own accords. The apprentice did nothing more but stare at her paws, her tone as icy as the current state of the territory around them. Her ears flicked at the sound of his pawsteps, she did nothing more but absently follow his lead as they crossed over a small hill.

"Both. We're at our designated spot anyways."

Lifting her head, the she-cat blinked in surprise. It hadn't felt as though they walked very far.

"Wha- when? Ah, whatever."

Mere whisker-lengths in front of the duo of mentor and apprentice was the second largest body of water in Lakeclan territory. Despite its large size, it was nothing more but a pond compared to the lake they were named for. Her whiskers twitched in anticipation, her lips curling slightly and her mind finally at ease as she stared out at the white-coated water. The ice that clung to the surface of the lake blurred anything that looked at it directly, creating a medley of swirled colors of pale blue and white. A thin sheet of snow covered the surface of the ice.

There was something about this frozen wasteland of her home that was indescribably beautiful to her. Some viewed it in a somber light, the way the world seem to freeze in time. Others viewed it in annoyance, the cold unbearable and the moisture of the melting ice uncomfortable.

Rainpaw found it beautiful, magnificent, divine. Every surface glimmered in the sunlight, the white snow appeared silver in the moonlight. Her favorite pastime during the season of Leaf-bare was to simply sit back and watch the snowflakes fall from the sky. A pang of longing wormed its way into her chest as her easy smile erased, being replaced with a wistful frown.

" _Did you know that every snowflake is different?"_

" _But… they all look the same to me."_

" _Well, of course. They're going to fast for you to see every little detail. They're too bunched together for you to see each one. But, if you focused on just one, you can see just how beautiful they are."_

" _And… they're all… different?"_

" _If they were all the same, then they wouldn't be as beautiful. There is beauty in being different from the rest, don't you agree, my little snowflake?"_

"Rainpaw, everything okay?"

Blinking the unwanted memory away, the blue furred apprentice shook her head in an attempt to erase the images from her mind. His voice had been so clear, the deep rumble that always rose a purr from her flowing smoothly from his lips. The glimmer in his eyes as he spoke to her only made her own smile grow just as wide as his. It wasn't often Rainpaw found herself lost in her memories, but when it did happened, it always left her body shivering and her heart aching for more.

 _Don't make Icefang worried. Just forget about it._

"Yeah, what are we doing out here again?"

Icefang's frown didn't go unnoticed by her careful gaze, but he said nothing more as he looked out at the frozen water once more.

"What is our location, Rainpaw?"

"We're… at the lake… where every new apprentice begins to learn how to swim."

"The name?"

"Minnow Lake."

"Minnow Meadow, actually. But yes."

Snorting at the name, Rainpaw turned her gaze to his in confusion. "Instead of making fun of that ridiculous name, I'll say this instead. Why did you bring me here? I already know how to swim, and besides… I can't exactly swim in water that's frozen."

"Do you see the island up ahead?" The deputy continued, ignoring her sarcastic remark, but it did make the corners of his lips quirk upwards.

Rainpaw followed his gaze in interest, but found that she had to squint in order to see _something_ besides a sea of white. 'Island' wasn't the word that she would've used. The area itself seemed barely large enough to hold two warriors, though she guess- and hoped- it was because they were far from it. A few thin-branched bushes protruded from the ground of the 'island' as snow weighed it down heavily.

"If by island you mean that miniscule patch of dirt with a bush on it, then yes, I see it."

"Rainpaw. You have what it takes be a wonderful warrior… perhaps the best out of your generation. But, like everybody else, even the greatest of warriors have flaws, yourself included."

"Name one!"

"Hmm…" the tom gave her a cheeky smirk as he spoke. "You're impatient, you're reckless. Hot-headed, impulsive, you never know when to hold your tongue-"

"Okay okay, I said name one! I get it. I have a lot of flaws." She cut him off before he could say anything else. Icefang chuckled in response, but continued speaking nonetheless.

"It's better for you to be aware of them, that way, you can learn how to reduce them. Or, if you're lucky, get rid of them completely."

"Alright, oh wise one, but what does that have to do with Minnow Lake?"

"Minnow Meadow." The deputy corrected her offhandedly. "Those bushes growing on the island are currently growing a few blackberries that the elders and I have been craving for quite some time."

"Okay…"

Rainpaw only grew more and more confused by the second. _Surely not… surely he wouldn't-_

"Go get a branch."

"Excuse me?"

"Go get a branch and bring it back to camp."

"You're joking, right?"

"The only thing we joke about is the fact that you're small." His smirk grew as she let out a low growl in response.

"I'm not small," she said immediately before looking back out at the lake. "You do realize you're asking me to cross a _frozen_ body of water?"

"Precisely."

"Apprentices, even young warriors aren't allowed on the water when it's frozen-"

"Not unless you have permission from the deputy or the leader. And… would you look at that, the deputy is giving you permission."

Rainpaw could only stare at him, dumbfounded that this conversation was even happening in the first place. Of all things he could've told her to do, crossing a lake in Leaf-bare certainly wasn't what she was expecting. Raising an eyebrow, she gave him an incredulous look.

"You're really asking me to walk out on the ice just go get a couple of berries to cease your cravings?"

"I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you."

"As my mentor? Well, isn't that an abuse of power."

"I guess I should add disobedience to your list of flaws."

"T-The ice is very thin. I could fall in!"

"Hmm, yes, that is a possibility. Go too fast, you fall in. Go too slow, you fall in. Put too much weight on one of your paws, you fall in. It certainly is very likely that you'll fall in."

"Exactly!"

Rainpaw glanced out at the lake once more, letting out a silent sigh of relief that she managed to get her point across. Icefang, too, remained quiet. His tail flicked against his side indolently, his head tilted innocently as he let out a heavy sigh. For a brief second, neither of them moved. The two sat in silence, enjoying the scenery with fond smiles, pride for their beautiful home making their chests puff out slightly. And just like that, it was over as soon as the tom stood up and turned away easily.

"Well, good luck. I expect you to be back before sunset."

"W-Wait, that's it? You're not gonna give me some spectacular advice? Some… I don't know… hints on how to do this?"

"Hmm… advice?" Icefang looked behind his shoulder at her, his gaze briefly flickering towards the lake before focusing back on her again. The mischievous smirk on his face certainly didn't go unnoticed by her eyes. "Don't fall in."

"Wha-"

With a growl of disbelief, she turned back around, eyeing the distance between her position and the 'island' with calculating eyes. Realistically, if the lake wasn't completely frozen over, she could have swam there in a matter of seconds and back. But what Icefang said was true. _Go too fast, I fall in. Go too slow, I fall in. How in the world can anybody do this?_

"What if-" The blue apprentice's voice caught in her throat as she whipped around again, only to find that her white furred mentor was nowhere to be seen. With her ears flattening against her skull, Rainpaw let out a yowl of frustration. "Thanks for the help!"

Turning back around, her voice dropped to below a whisper, her breath leaving with the wind that blew by. "Not."

Her brows furrowed in careful concentration as she stepped closer to the lakeside, hesitantly reaching out one of her paws and daintily placing it against the ice. Her body instinctively told her to step away, that moving forward would cause her to be in immediate danger. Gritting her teeth together, Rainpaw continuously added pressure to her single paw, testing the durability and hearing the ice groan against the force before ultimately snapping. Letting out a sigh, the she-cat moved along the bank before swallowing her nerves.

The apprentice shook out her body, getting rid of the shivering that had racked her spine before lifting her head higher, her eyes narrowing in determination as she stepped out onto the ice. Her paws froze when the ice groaned in disagreement, but after it stopped, she hesitantly began moving forward step-by-step. Her claws unsheathed to create some sort of traction as she continuously and cautiously moved forward, willing her paws not to slide along the slippery substance.

Her legs and shoulders screamed in exertion as she held herself as light as possible, her muscles clenched as she took another step forward. The creaking and groaning of the ice underneath her made her ears flick to and fro, swiveling on top of her head at every sound in discomfort. Rainpaw felt her heart racing in her chest as she bit her lip, hesitantly moving farther and farther away from the forest behind her.

 _I think I'm getting the hang of this!_

As soon as that thought swept through her mind, another step forward proved her wrong. Unlike before, the ice didn't hold her weight like she expected it would. Her paw went straight through, touching the freezing water just below the surface. Her body slipped, not prepared for the lack of surface area, and before she knew it, her head dipped below the water. For a few seconds, she could only remain frozen in shock of what happened. Only when Rainpaw became aware of the cold seeping into her skin did she react. Kicking out against the water, her head erupted through the surface as she let out a gasp.

Reaching blindly, she flailed with no success of grabbing the edge of the ice. After what felt like eternity, but was really only a matter of seconds, she found just enough grip to pull herself out of the water. The apprentice didn't have the luxury to toss herself haphazardly on the frozen lake, so instead, she flattened herself as much as possible, spreading her weight evenly amongst her four paws as she shivered against the wind.

 _You're okay, you're okay, you're okay._

She took in deep breaths in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. Swallowing once more, the she-cat turned her head until she found the 'island' once more. It suddenly dawned on her _why_ Icefang told her to do such a dangerous task.

 _One of my flaws; I'm impatient. I can't move too fast here, I can't move too slow. I need to create a steady pace, both for my mind and my body._

 _I can't get overconfident._

Narrowing her eyes with newfound determination, the competitive fire within her warmed her, almost as if it was evaporating the droplets of water that stubbornly clung to her fur as a smirk made its way to her face. An acceptance of her mentor's challenge.

 _Alright, Icefang. I'll get your stupid berries for you._

…

"Icefang… the sun is almost completely set. You're just returning now?"

The deputy respectfully bowed his head in his leader's direction. Creekstar, despite her small stature, held herself taller than the others. Her dark green eyes stared curiously at the tom, her light grey fur bristling against the cold winds of the approaching night. Icefang found himself staring momentarily, an almost sad smile appearing on his face. It was almost too easy to imagine Rainpaw in her mother's place. Despite how much the apprentice denied it, her similarities to her mother were uncanny; both in physical appearance- not including fur color- and attitude. Although, Creekstar was much calmer and more mellow with age, it wasn't difficult to see where the apprentice got her character from.

"Oh, you know, just keeping an eye on my apprentice."

"Well, if you're here, where is she?"

Icefang opened his mouth to respond, a smile making its way onto his face as the playful spark in his icy blue eyes returned. Before he could even utter a sound, a yowl from the entrance of camp pulled everyone's attention towards the source of the noise.

"Icefang!"

The deputy turned around innocently, his smile breaking through and appearing full-fledged and unrestrained. Standing just at the entrance of camp was a shivering mass of blue fur, the water clinging to her pelt despite how much it was meant to be 'water-repellent'. The apprentice appeared much smaller, what with her fur flattened down with the water, but just like her mother, the she-cat held herself taller than most. Held between her teeth were two- albeit thin- branches, each holding a few of the delicacies he claimed to have been craving earlier.

The she-cat rushed forward, quickly picking up her mentor amongst the small crowd of gathered warriors. Icefang frowned, seemingly the only one to notice how some of the warriors flinched as the apprentice ran forward. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing as he turned towards his apprentice with a smile. Rainpaw slid to a stop in front of him, dropping the branches at his paws and lifting her head with a proud smile.

"I got you not one, but two branches!"

"Great job, Rainpaw. Why don't you go to the Cleansing Pool? Wouldn't want you to become ill from this… experiment."

"It was actually… very fun."

"Despite how many times you fell in?"

"How would you know, you weren't even there!"

"Well… considering how drenched you are, it isn't very hard to guess."

"Psh, whatever. Like you could do better!"

With those words, the she-cat enthusiastically ran in the direction of a small den just at the corner of camp. Inside, a small pool of warm water was housed. Nobody understood how the water itself became warm in Leaf-bare times and cool during Greenleaf, but especially in those times, nobody dared to question it. Icefang felt his smile slowly fade as she disappeared from view, the tense air hovering over the heads of the warriors slipping away gradually.

Try as he might, he could never understand how the warriors could view such a cat so negatively for nothing they had no control over. _It wasn't her decision for him to leave… it wasn't her decision for him to kill the Medicine Cat…_

"She doesn't know?"

"Know what, Creekstar?"

"That you were actually keeping an eye on her the entire time while she was out there?"

Icefang remained silent, glancing at his leader out of the corner of his eyes. The leader of Lakeclan held a conflicted look on her face, watching almost longingly in the direction her daughter had run off to. Deep down, the deputy was convinced that Creekstar was envious of the relationship he held with her daughter. The two were as close as any mentor and apprentice, but in the eyes of those around them, it was almost like a father-daughter relationship. The deputy bit his lip, his brows furrowing slightly, much like they always did when he contemplated over thoughts.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

His leader could only hum in agreement, frowns now evident on both of their faces.

 _I could never replace her father._

But the question still remained…

Did he _want_ to replace Stormbringer?

…

 _ **A/N: About damn time I finished this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, again, sorry for the extremely long wait. I'll try not to make you guys wait so long for the next chapter, which will be introducing our last main character. Btw, I was trying to come up with a saying that is similar to "pot calling the kettle black" but in Warrior's world, as you can see, I didn't have much luck. Oh well.**_

 _ **If you have time: please consider reading my other story alongside this one. It is called**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **.**_

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


End file.
